murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CharlieHiggins
Thank you for updating and cleaning up all Henry Higgins articles and related links; it needed to be done for sometime. Keep up the good work!RamWik (talk) 22:06, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Staircase to Heaven Q&A and update Would you have time to answer the questions in the comment for Staircase to Heaven? Will also ask CrabThenTree as well. Thanks! RamWik (talk) 00:46, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! Good job! Keep editing ;) RamWik (talk) 17:07, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Editing request If you have some time, could you proofread/ copy edit:'' Republic of Murdoch. Also, posted on Special:Community. Thank you! RamWik (talk) 16:42, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Good editing work over the weekend! This week it's Unfinished Business. RamWik (talk) 16:52, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Checkout this week's project posted on Special:Community. Happy editing :) RamWik (talk) 15:41, May 22, 2017 (UTC) '''Constable '''Finch' can be added to the bottom of the list of constables at Station House Four with (ep.807) after his name. RamWik (talk) 19:27, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Thought you might be interested in adding to the new page Sadie Talbot - about the prank played on Henry. RamWik (talk) 21:08, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! Also, you might want to fill out the Ruth Newsome page with her attraction to Henry and their unusal relationship, too? Two important articles have been missing on this wiki, have added the first, Blackboard: when you have the time and are editing, please keep an eye out to creating hyperlinks to '''Blackboard '''when you find a photo or reference (expect in the Summary section) and linking Blackboard back to that source page. Also, note that Blackboard is set up like the Toronto Gazette page: episodes are represented by photos and captions with links, not text like other articles. This can be good skill practice for us, too ;) RamWik (talk) 15:49, June 25, 2017 (UTC) '''Additional Blackboard note: If a Blackboard photo already exists on the episode page, better to use that photo (will get same photo add credit), then we avoid duplicate photos. Cheers RamWik (talk) 16:12, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Thought you may want to flesh out and edit The Professor! ;) RamWik (talk) 23:08, July 1, 2017 (UTC) 'Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood' Would you like to take on creating the Character Pages for the rest of the Guest Cast, which includes Lachlan Murdoch's real dad? RamWik (talk) 18:54, July 18, 2017 (UTC) I'd love to! I began to make a page for Laurie but I just got a bit confused because the cast infobox wasn't allowing me to edit it to put info into it so I got a bit stuck but I shall give it a good go :D CharlieHiggins (talk) 19:22, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Here's the mark- up that might help: Are you planning on doing the rest of the Guest Cast? Yeah I am, I'm currently away from my computer so doing those is a little hard, will be back to it tomorrow though so I'll be good to continue it tomorrow :) CharlieHiggins (talk) 19:22, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Understand! Thank you :) Hiya, don't think either are needed for the "Builder" - perhaps a photo with caption on the Episode page. FYI: Having reservations about lifting IMDB photos and bios to create actors pages (see policy) on this wiki, I only create Cast pages for reoccurring Characters or notable actors/actresses now. Aah okay, thanks for clearing that up :) CharlieHiggins (talk) 19:22, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Good job! Thank you, you've been a big help this summer!! Hope to see you back soon between your studies and classes ;) RamWik (talk) 17:03, August 12, 2017 (UTC) You're most welcome! And thank you! I would've been of more help this week but I was away in France but I'll be back to it tomorrow :) CharlieHiggins (talk) 19:22, August 15, 2017 (UTC)